Harry Potter Drabble Project
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: Just my super-short drabbles I've decided to post. Rated M for cursing, mostly. Maybe later the odd smut chappie. They will all be Harry Potter/other person. Kept incomplete because of more chapters to come! Review!
1. HarryDraco

**_Okay, so today, me and a few of my friends were talking during lunch and a conversation about chili came up. (I know, we're all weird.) Then I remembered that I had written this a while ago. *grins* This is pure dialogue, which was super difficult to make, since I love being descriptive, but I was able somehow about a month or two ago. Hope you guys like this small little drabble while _The Merits of Time Travel _is being written. I'll also keep this as 'in progress' since I regularly write tiny drabbles like this during class...while I should be doing schoolwork. *mutters to self* This is why I'm never gonna graduate...ANYWAY, review, please, and vote on the poll on my profile before Feb. 14th for a special Valentine's Day fic coming soon! ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>"...Are you awake?"<p>

"Nngh..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"...That was a no, actually."

"Well, you're awake NOW, aren't you?"

"Which I will quickly fix that issue by ignoring you and going back to sleep."

"..."

"..."

"Wake up."

"..."

"Come on, damnit, wake up! I want food."

"Then go GET food. I'm certainly not stopping you."

"But I want you to make me my food. I have cravings; It wouldn't be very responsible of you if you didn't let me eat my cravings!"

"..."

"Harry?"

"..."

"Harry! Wake up and make me a snack!"

"...No."

"Harryyyyyyyy! Make me food!"

"Last time I checked, Malfoy, you could make your own food perfectly fine."

"But I'm hungry."

"And I'm tired. Lemme sleep."

"But I just thought of that really delicious popcorn we ate the last time we went to the muggle movie theater!"

"Good for you; now shut up and let me sleep."

"Harry-"

"Draco, I'm trying to SLEEP. Let. Me. Sleep!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are...are you crying?"

"...No."

"Draco-"

"I said I'm not crying, Potter! Leave me alone!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can go and make you that popcorn you want if it'll make you feel better."

"No. I'm mad at you now."

"Come on, Draco, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'll go make you your popcorn."

"I don't want your sodding popcorn, Potter."

"..."

"Get back to bed, damnit!"

"..."

"POTTER!"

"You know, it's been Malfoy-Potter for three years now."

"I fucking well know that, you stupid idiotic prat, but I WANTED to call you Potter, so I WILL!"

"...Do you still want popcorn?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Completely and absolutely certain?"

"Yes, Harry; I don't want any fucking popcorn!"

"You seemed to sure that you wanted popcorn a while ago."

"..."

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You sure you don't want popcorn?"

"...Fine, Potter! I want some damn popcorn. With butter. And that sauce that you snuck into the theater for the popcorn."

"Tapatio?"

"Yes, that one."

"Okay."

"Wait!"

"What is it, Draco?"

"...You didn't give me a kiss before leaving the room."

"Oh, didn't I?"

"..."

"..."

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"..."

"Harry! What the bloody hell-?! Ah!"

"Mmm..."

"H-harry... Harry, come on. I want my popcorn! Stop molesting me, you perv."

"Perv now, am I?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"Ah! Ohh! H-harry...ungh! Oh, fuck!"

"...Still want popcorn?"

"Forget the sodding popcorn, I want you inside me now."

"Hmm...it wouldn't be very responsible of me if I let you not eat your cravings."

"Fuck the cravings. I want you now!"

"I don't want my child to starve, Draco."

"Argh! Potter, I demand you stay here and fuck me into the mattress!"

"..."

"POTTER! I command you to stay!

"..."

"HARRY MALFOY-POTTER! Get your arse IN HERE!"

"...Yes?"

"...Is that popcorn I smell?"

"Yes, Draco."

"Oh...um...can you put butter on it?"

"Yes, Draco."

"..."

"..."

"Harry?!"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the Tapatio!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, it's stupid, and short, but I thought it was cute. *pouts* Don't you think it's cute, Dray? <em>**

**_Baby Draco: *coos at words on screen he can't yet understand*_**

**_I'll take that as a yes! So, Ya'll know what to do, right? Right. Well, since I most likely forgot to mention important stuff like I ALWAYS do, just pretend you all know what goes on inside my demented head. *smirks maniacally while Baby Draco squeals in authoress' arms as creepy music comes on*_**

**_Baby Draco: Bye-bye! *waves tiny hand*_**


	2. HarryDraco (June 5th Birthday Special)

**_Hello, lovelies! I'm here to deliver this short drabble I just came up with to celebrate the fabulous Draco Malfoy's birthday! This idea came to mind when I remembered a conversation I once had with my brother. *giggles* Kids, do not try the following at home, or at school, or in public. Or in private. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Draco!_**

**_Child Draco: *smiles adorably* It's my birthday, so I get to have millions of galleons' worth of presents, and people celebrate the fact that I exist._**

**_Author's Note: For my other pending stories, I'm currently working on a end-of-the-year project at school, and I'm preparing to go to summer school. I'll definitely post a chapter or two on my birthday, and I won't stop writing, even during summer classes._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>"Harry, Harry, Harry, HARRY!" Draco yelled, running straight towards his boyfriend at full speed down the hallway of Hogwarts.<p>

"What? What is it, Draco?!" Harry asked, almost panicking with all the noise the blonde was making.

"Guess what?"

Harry sighed. "Please, Draco, just tell me what happened."

"Well, you know how it's my birthday, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, love."

"And you know how you told me that I should do something that muggles do to try and understand how they're not all that bad?"

"Yeah…," Harry said slowly, not really knowing where this was going.

"Well, I went into this muggle place that looked almost like an apothecary, except there are no potions, just things like herbs and stuff. This guy came up to me and asked me what I wanted to buy, and I told him I didn't know what they sold, so he then went on to explain about all these different things called 'drugs'; like this one herb called cannabis and how it made you 'high.' Then he told me about all these other things like these little weird 'pills' called 'Ecstasy' or something, and about 'acid', which is this tiny little paper strip you put under your tongue, and-"

Harry's eyes, which had been steadily growing wider in horror, finally narrowed as he watched the way his lover's pupils were dilated and kept widening and contracting as he spoke.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" he responded quickly, looking jittery and like he was disoriented.

"…Did you _buy _anything from that place?" Harry's voice was unnaturally high.

"No," Draco said, nodding his head yes.

Harry pursed his lips. "Did you get anything else other than what I assume was LSD?"

"Um," the blonde fidgeted for a few moments before reaching into the pocket of his robes and taking out several bags of drugs. "There's more 'acid', marijuana, THC pills, Ecstasy, cocaine, opium, morphine-"

"I think I get it, Draco," the brunette cut Draco off. "So, you bought an entire store of illegal drugs."

"Yup!"

Harry resisted the urge to start yelling at his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, then released. He held out his hand.

"Give them to me, Draco."

The blonde handed them over slowly, also taking Harry's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"You'll keep them safe, right, Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived only sighed and started pulling the blonde down the hallway and in the direction of the Gryffindor dorms, hoping to somehow find a way to get rid of so many drugs before they got caught. Maybe he'd give them to Seamus.

"…Harry?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, that was it. But don't worry, this probably won't be the only time Draco does something stupid with muggle stuff. I'm planning on introducing him to different types of dangerous muggle things. What do you guys think? Leave me a review with your thoughts on this, and if you have any requests for anything DracoHarry related (or HP related, though I may veto the request), PM me the request and I'll do it._**

**_Child Draco: Good-bye! Buy me lots of presents!_**


	3. HarryDraco otpprompts

**_My darling little love buns! I am back on this drabble project. I, admittedly, am not used to writing drabbles. If I write something, I usually try to make it pretty long (about 1,000 words or so [if that can be considered long]). BUT, I have also been wanting to write the prompts I see on my Tumblr dashboard. This incredible blog, otpprompts, has the most amazing short prompts EVER! I have taken to writing up a few, and will be posting them here. So, carry on and enjoy!_**

**_NOTICE: I have put up a poll for a special HP fic I will be writing on my birthday (June 24). Go to my profile and vote after reading, please!_**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP roleplaying as two of their friends who have obvious sexual tension, but refuse to admit it.<p>

"Oh, oh, I have a better one," Draco gasped out between chortles of laughter. He tried to quiet down so he could act out the scene, but failed after the first few seconds, making his boyfriend laugh along with him. The couple was in their shared dorm down in the Slytherin dungeons, passing the time until curfew when they would have to patrol the hallways of Hogwarts as prefects.  
>"'I don't know, Blaise, the wand movements don't seem to matter too much as long as you put enough magical energy into the spell,'" Harry mimicked their friend, looking down shyly and then coyly looking up through his dark lashes. Scooting closer to the blonde, he leaned in close.<br>"'Theo, McGonagall made it quite clear that the wand movement is one of the most important parts of the spell,'" Draco said insistently, also leaning in, his pale pink lips nearing Harry's darker red ones. Their eyes met, grey and emerald green matching in intensity.  
>The two sixth-years looked away at the same time, faking a blush of embarrassment. Waiting a few moments, they finally bursted with giggles of mirth.<br>This was one of their favorite games: roleplaying their friends with sexual tension. They had started with random students they saw out and about in Hogwarts, before moving onto their circle of friends in the Slytherin dorms, suddenly falling into the roles of their peers at random times and causing the roleplayed students in question to blush uncontrollably and try to hex them. Their chosen victims for now were the most entertaining they've had yet. Theo and Blaise truly were full of sexual tension so thick it could choke the closest people in the vicinity.  
>Harry sighed, falling back into the comfy bed they were sitting on. "I wish they'd just get over it and snog already. It's starting to get annoying."<br>Draco smirked, leaning over his boyfriend of 3 years. "What, like this?" Pressing their lips together, he straddled the other boy's hips, grinding down slowly on him.  
>The raven-haired boy moaned, grasping the blonde's hips and thrusting up. The two continued to kiss, ignoring their need for breath until they felt they would pass out if they didn't inhale oxygen soon.<br>"If you two would kindly get off my bed, maybe then Blaise and I could study," Theo stated dryly as the two boys walked into the dorm, setting their books on the bedside table and turning to the night-and-day duo, as they were referred to.  
>"Ooh, so that's what they call it these days," Harry leered at the other pale and dark pair, eliciting faint blushes from them and a snicker from his boyfriend.<br>"Come on, Harry, let's leave these two to 'study.' We need to patrol now anyways," Draco muttered into the skin of Harry's neck, his tongue flicking out and lapping slightly at the skin.  
>The pair stood, fixing their ruffled clothing and grabbing their prefect badges on their way out. Before the door closed behind them completely, the pair heard as they were settling in the bed to study, "Use protection!"<p> 


	4. HarryTom otpprompts

_**Second post of the day! Wooo! Enjoy, love buns.**_

**_NOTICE: I have put up a poll for a special HP fic I will be writing on my birthday (June 24). Go to my profile and vote after reading, please!_**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Imagine person A walking in on person B watching PewDiePie and giving the screen a brofist at the end.<p>

"What are you doing?" The voice behind Tom startled him so badly he fell out of his spinny-chair, making him yelp and groan in pain as his back hit the edge of the tall desk.  
>Harry, the one who had just walked in, gasped, rushing to his lover and helping him off the floor.<br>The video Tom had been watching was over by now, but since it was on a playlist, the next video was already playing. The familiar face surprised Harry.  
>"PewDiePie, seriously?" he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at Tom, who just shrugged and sat back down on the chair, wincing almost unnoticeably at the new pain in his back. "And you DO know he can't actually see you brofist back, right?"<br>"Brofisting is fun," the ex-Dark Lord muttered, going back to his video-watching. "Don't judge."  
>Harry snorted, gave his lover a look (that went unseen), and left the bedroom, mumbling to himself about crazy ex-Dark Lords, unhealthy obsessions with PewDiePie, and reasons why his lover is impossible to both predict and put up with in a nice way.<p> 


	5. HarryNeville otpprompts

_**Third post, love buns. Enjoy!**_

**_NOTICE: I have put up a poll for a special HP fic I will be writing on my birthday (June 24). Go to my profile and vote after reading, please!_**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP as kidsteenagers. Person A has been dragged to a gathering by their parents and gets bored because it's a boring adult gathering. The only other children there are Person B (the host's child) and some little kids. Person A and B are coerced into playing hide and seek with the little kids. They play a few rounds, then Person A realizes B knows all the good hiding places and hides with them. They become good friends and keep in touch after the whole thing is over.

Bonus: they keep hiding because they don't realize the game is over and all the adults are yelling for them. Bonus 2: A spends the night at B's house.

If Harry could sum up in one word what he was feeling, it would be bored. No offense to his godmother Alice, whose birthday was today, but adult birthdays were always super boring. There were no kids his age that he could interact with. His mum had left his siblings with him to watch, but he refused to play babysitter to little brats like his younger twin brothers. Plus, they were having fun playing some little kid game with the other children there.  
>He knew his Aunt Alice had a kid, Neville, his age, but he hadn't played with him since they were babies, or so his mother said. He hadn't even seen Neville at Hogwarts much, considering that he was a Slytherin and Neville was one of those sweet Hufflepuffs. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have brought along his girlfriend Daphne. She would've kept him company just fine. However, he hadn't wanted to be rude and invite an unexpected guest to his Aunt Alice's party. Also, the Greengrasses weren't too friendly with the Longbottoms. Too bad.<br>Having been watching his little brothers from the corner of his eye, he saw when they started to approach him, along with a few other little kids around their age. The youngest, about four years old, was dragging along Heir Longbottom by the hand, her tiny hands pulling hard enough to make the much older boy stumble.  
>"Whatcha want, squirts?" he asked shortly, not willing to participate in their little games.<br>"Play hide-and-seek with us, Heir Potter," one of the kids spoke up. If he was correct, the little boy was the youngest of the Bones, Susan's brother. Typical that the child was so formal, even at 8 years old.  
>"No," he said bluntly, ignoring the triple glares he could feel from the twins and one of his fathers, Severus, for refusing. He didn't care; he wanted nothing to do with all these little kids. They wouldn't rope him into playing some childish game with them.<br>Unfortunately, he hadn't anticipated the power cute little girls, like the Diggory's Celestia, had.  
>"Heiw Pottew, will you pwease play hide-and-seek wiff us?" Celestia Diggory's eyes, identical to her older brother Cedric, Harry's ex-boyfriend, shined like sparkling diamonds and new silver. Her beautiful dress robes befitting of a lady of her status made her stand out. Her hands hadn't let go of Heir Longbottom. "Pwease, Hawwy?"<br>Her dropping of formality, plus the little pout that formed on her lips that reminded him of Cedric, was what finally made Harry sigh in an exaggerated manner and get up from the leather couch he had been lounging on. The kids whooped, giving little Celestia appreciative looks for having convinced the 'evil Heir Potter' to play. He just couldn't resist Cedric's little sister.  
>"Okay, here are the rules: You cannot hide in the same place more than once. If you hid there one time, that's it; leave it for other players. No magic either for finding people, or for hiding yourself. The one trying to find the others has to count to 30, then has to find everyone. First person to be found is the seeker next. Last person to be found has an extra 10 seconds to hide, in which everyone closes their eyes and doesn't peek at them. Got it?" One of the children listed off, gaining nods from everyone.<br>"Alright, now to choose the first seeker. Mum, can you cast the spell?" Susan's brother asked loudly.  
>A bright glow surrounded all of them, changing colors and settling on green, leaving only one of the twins, Xander, glowing red. He groaned, much to the amusement of the others.<br>"'Kay, 30 seconds, starting now!"  
>"1, 2, 3, 4..."<br>Having been grabbed by Celestia, he quickly followed her and Neville down the lit hallways of Longbottom Manor. Mentally counting off the seconds in his head, he was surprised when, at 25 seconds, they still hadn't found a hiding place.  
>"Huwwy, Nebille! We gotta hide!" Celestia squealed quietly, turning around to look back at the hall they were practically sprinting in.<br>"Here, in here," the other boy murmured, opening a seemingly random door and waiting until both Harry and Celestia went in before finally squeezing in and shutting the door. Suddenly, the door seemed to melt into the wall, leaving no indication there was a door at all.  
>"I thought they said no magic," Harry muttered under his breath, but Neville heard.<br>"Well, it's a magical manor; it's impossible to not use magic. Besides, earlier Uncle James spelled only the bottom two floors to be used for the game. Anyone under 17 can't pass through to the other wings of the manor," he explained softly, shifting a bit towards Harry and Celestia. "Plus, they can still hear us; they just can't see us."  
>The pitter-patter of feet were heard a few paces away, making them all still, barely daring to breathe. "Hm, I thought I heard voices..."<br>Waiting until the sound of feet went away, and waiting still for another few seconds, all three finally exhaled in relief.  
>"That was awfully close," Harry whispered, smiling down at Celestia, who was perched comfortably on his lap. She smiled back up at him.<br>Silence descended upon the group.  
>"Y'know, I think it's weird that while our parents are each other's godparents, we don't ever talk or even see each other much," the Longbottom heir commented, his face turned away from Harry. Harry found himself blushing slightly.<br>"Well, it's not like we can possibly get along at Hogwarts. I'm a Slytherin and you're a Hufflepuff," he said.  
>"True, but it doesn't mean that we can't ignore such trivialities and instead of seeing each other as sappy Hufflepuff and evil Slytherin, we can interact as godbrothers, which we are. Besides, there are some Slytherin-Hufflepuff friendships. AND you were in a relationship with Cedric about a year ago, weren't you?" Neville pointed out somewhat accusingly.<br>Harry had to agree with the first and second things. The third about having been dating Cedric, was a bit bittersweet. "Yes, you're right. But our parents never really take us with them when they visit each other, unlike when we were children."  
>"We can always initiate contact ourselves...Harry." Harry looked up at his name, meeting Neville's eyes in the dark. There was some indescribable emotion in them, mixed along with something Harry saw on a regular basis: interest.<br>"Maybe we can, Neville," he conceded softly, unaware he was leaning closer to the other boy...just a little closer...closer...  
>Until the nonexistent door came into existence and was wrenched open, bathing the three in harsh light.<p> 


	6. HarryBlaise otpprompts

_**Fourth (possibly last) post of the day.**_

**_NOTICE: I have put up a poll for a special HP fic I will be writing on my birthday (June 24). Go to my profile and vote after reading, please! Do it, love buns!_**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP running away from teacherspolice/authorities and to hide in plain sight Person A grabs Person B and pushes them up against the wall and kisses them.

"Hurry, I heard the cops talking about coming this way! We gotta hide or something!" Blaise whispered hurriedly in Harry's ear as they tried to find a place to escape from the muggle police that were after them. Blaise swore, it was the last time he tried to rob a muggle store with Harry Potter.  
>"There aren't any hiding places, dumbass! It's a rich neighborhood; it's not like we can just break into a random house and not expect them to hand us to the authorities on a silver, gold-rimmed platter. Just keep running for now, but try to look casual." Harry forced his voice to sound neutral as he slowly sped up to a healthy jog with his Italian boyfriend at his side.<br>The pale and dark couple soon realized it was futile to try and even run from the muggle police. Just at the end of the street, a police car turned and slowly traveled along the long street.  
>"Shit! Turn around, Blaise, and go to that house right there. We're gonna pretend we belong here," Harry hissed in panic. They walked up the walkway and stood in front of the house, acting as if they were simply conversing.<br>"Do you think they know what we look like?" Blaise asked quietly, glancing around in worry.  
>"Um..." Harry didn't finish, because the vehicle passed them slowly, then stopped. The ones inside seemed to discuss something.<br>The car was reversing.  
>Shit.<br>Making a split-second decision, Blaise pushed Harry up against the door of the house and kissed him wildly. Harry gasped in surprise, giving the taller boy the chance to slip his slick tongue in. Moaning softly, the Boy-Who-Lived grasped at the short curls at the base of Blaise's neck.  
>During the kiss, Blaise had used his hyper-sensitive senses to try and figure out if the cops in the car were going to approach them or not. One of his hands, at Harry's small waist, held his wand, hidden from muggle view. With a flick of the wand, the door opened smoothly, allowing Blaise to slowly lead his boyfriend inside, still locked in the fiery kiss.<br>Once having closed the door, Blaise broke the kiss and hurriedly locked, silenced, and warded the door. "Come on, we can disapparate from here now."  
>Harry smiled and briefly pecked Blaise on the lips. "Y'know, you're quite smart sometimes."<br>With that, he grabbed his boyfriend by the hand, turned, and disapparated, ignoring the pounding of fists and shouting at the door.


End file.
